Packaging that does not have an integrated means of self-sealing has posed problems for consumers. Dry foods packages such as packages for coffee, sugar, dried fruits and nuts, and moist food packages, such as packages for sliced cheese, sliced meat and frozen food, and facial tissue packages are more easily used by consumers when the packages can be resealed after the initial opening.
Manufacturers have proposed numerous forms of integrated means to provide a way of resealing a package, such as a frozen food bag. Consumers have typically used tape, clamps, twist ties, etc. to reclose packages. However, these systems are not entirely satisfying to consumers. One solution to the resealing problem is to use a laminate with a pressure sensitive adhesive (PSA). If the adhesive is selected to provide removability, the consumer may open and reseal the package with the PSA laminate. The PSA laminate can provide easy application of the laminate, easy opening and closing of the package, and also writing or printing capabilities for identification of the package contents.
When the package contents require refrigeration or freezing, additional problems arise because of ice or moisture condensation within and/or on the packaging. The lower storage temperature and the resulting condensation pose problems for adhesive means of resealing containers.
A need exists for an adhesive article that provides resealing capabilities on packages stored at low temperatures, particularly for packages stored in refrigerators and freezers.